Hetalia College
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: This sucks! My mom got me and my friend into a school called Hetalia College. Well, maybe it's not all THAT bad. There's a super-hot British boy here and I think he likes me. The bad news? My best friend, Stevie Rae's ex-bestie came to the same school to take her and exact revenge on me and the others, and there's another boy I'm crushin' on. So...Not a bad first week of College...
1. The Boys

****Boy's Dorm****

**Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kikrland**

**Antonio ****Fernandez Carriedo and Lovino Vargas**

**Francis Bonnefoy and Leon Wang **

**Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams**

**Dallas Lankford and Oliver Kirkland**

**Heracles Karpusi and Kiku Honda**

**Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt  
**  
**Roderich Edelstein and Vash Zwingli**

**Sadik Adnan and Kyle Jett**

**Nicholas Ogre and Manic Skyward**

**Elliott Davis and Froster Calhoun**

**Ivan Braginsky and Yao Wang**

**Romeo Vargas and Sebastian Phantom**

**Author's Note:****** This is the list of Boy characters in the fanfic, alright, so it's NOT a chapter, alright? Its just a list. Good :D  
****

****Elliott Davis, Froster Calhoun, Nicholas Ogre, Manic Skyward, and Dallas Lankford Belong to me, OK? Good. ****

****If you want to use them, ask me first, Kay? Kay  
****

****Byers!****


	2. The Girls

**Girl's Dorm**

**Alison Myth**** and ****Steven Raena Dennings**

****Rivera Sutherlands**** **and Gala Twist**

**Flora Johnson and Anya Braginsky**

**Sakura Honda and Chun-Yan Wang  
  
Elizaveta Cole and Erin Channings  
  
Xiao Mei and Lili Zwingli**

**Deena Blade and Sonia Maslin**

**Lovina Vargas and Flavia Vargas**

**Madison Williams and Gilda Beilschmidt**

**Elizabeth****Héderváry and Natalia ****Arlovskaya  
  
Kendall La Reina Da Hielo and Aphrodite Silver**

**Katherine LaFont**** and Venus Veneziano**

**Briar-Rose Alborada** **and** **Jane Garcia**

**Byers!**


	3. New Years Suck!

**Hetalia College****Chapter 1: New School Year**

**Chapter 1: New School Year**

**(Alison's P.O.V)  
**

"Stevie Rae, why did we have to go to _this_ college?" I asked my best friend, Steven Raena Dennings as we ran to the dreaded college, Hetalia College. " 'Come to this college' she said. 'It'll be fun' she said. 'You make new friends' she said." I ranted as I quoted by mother. Stevie Rae shook her head, making her long cyan curls bounce.

Stevie Rae's been my best friend since kindergarten. She has long, cyan-colored curls that reach the small of her back, milky white skin, and bright, golden eyes. We're only here because our moms shipped our grades here, so now we've been accepted into the, as my other BFF River says, the Jerk-Off Palace. Stevie Rae's been there for me, and since I met her, we've been surgically attached at the hip.

"How in the Sam hill did yer mama get us inta this here college?" Stevie Rae asked. I shrugged as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She tugged the cowboy hat she was wearing over her golden eyes to protect herself from the sun as we opened the door.

As soon as we got into the building, a pretty woman with very, very, VERY big boobs walked up to us with a clipboard. "Alison Myth and Steven Raena Dennings?" She asked as she glanced at us with a smile.

Oh, I forgot to mention our names, huh? Well, I'm Alison, or Alice Myth. And, believe it or not, Stevie Rae stands for Steven Raena. Yeah, it's her real name. Yeah, I don't get why her mom named her that either. No, I haven't thought to ask.

We nodded and she led us to a room what had **Alison Myth****and ****Steven Raena Dennings **in big, bolded letters on the door. We squealed, locked hands, and jumped up and down excitedly. Stevie Rae was my roommate! STEVIE RAE WAS MY ROOMMATE!

The woman unlocked the door and led us inside. "I'm Miss Ukraine, so, if you need anything, just ask me, alright?" She said. We nodded as she slipped out and closed the door. Stevie Rae went to the side with a window and hung her cowboy hat over the bed. "I get the window side!" She yelled happily. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

As soon as we unpacked a little, Stevie Rae brought up Miss Ukraine's humungously huge boobs. Stevie Rae opted that they were fake, but I don't think they are at all. I mean, come on, they moved and made a bouncing song when she moved. Then, a knock on the door made me stand up and go to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. I heard a smooth British accent in response. "Are you the new students for this year?" He said. "Yeah, we are. Come in, Y'all." Stevie Rae said as she opened the door. He walked into the room and OMYGOD I wanted to melt. He was literally the hottest thing I've ever seen.

He had black hair with long bangs that reached the sides of his neck. He also had gorgeous crimson eyes and pale skin that looked a little on the grey side. He was wearing a black vest with a white button-up shirt, white gloves, black skinny jeans, and black Dr. Martins. Geeze, he sure did love black.

Then, another girl came into the room, but she crashed into Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae was rapidly fluttering her eyelashes, but the girl was blushing like crazy. On further inspection, the girl turned out to be a boy. He had brown hair tied into a ponytail and swung over his shoulder onto his chest, golden skin, and honey-amber eyes.

I looked down to see why he was blushing, and I laughed like crazy. It looked like he was trying to straddle her. The boy behind me snorted behind his hand. "Um, who are you?" Stevie Rae said as the boy eased off her shyly. She raised an eyebrow and got up.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm Yao Wang, and I was running away from my roommate. I didn't mean to crash into you, but, at least I crashed into a really attractive girl." Yao said. Stevie Rae ran her hands through her hair and blushed. Yao took her hand and led her somewhere. She waved to me at the last second before she was pulled out of the room.

"Oh, terribly sorry, madame. I haven't introduced myself, have I?" The boy said. I shook my head. "Pardon my bad manners, miss. I am Sebastian Phantom, and I've been specially asked to lead to to the dining hall. Shall we?" He hooked his arm through mine.

I smiled sweetly. "Lead the way..." I said as he led me to the dining hall.

Well, sometimes new years can suck, or they can rule the frikin' universe! So, be optimistic.

**FIN**


	4. Dinner Talk

**Hetalia College**

**Chapter 2: Dinner Talk**

**(Alison's P.O.V)**

I was lead into the dining hall by Sebastian, but we were separated by a little group of people I called my friends.

"Al!"

"Hey, girlie!"

"Yeah, Alice!"

"Yay, Ally's here!"

"Oh fuck yes, A's here!"

"Crashin', dudes!"

"SHREK IS LOVE, SHREK IS LIFE!"

"ALICE, YOU BETTER GIVE ME A FUCKING HUG, BITCH!"

"Yo!"

"Heeyeey!"

"There Y'all are!"

I was attacked by a mob of over-excited teens that were, fortunately, my friends by the names of Rivera Sutherlands, Dallas Lankford, Kitty LaFont, Elliott Davis, Gala Twist, Manic Skyward, Nicholas Ogre, Flora Johnson, Aphrodite Silver, Froster Calhoun, and of course, Stevie Rae Dennings.

"Who'd you get as roommates?" I asked the group once we sat back down. We had catching up to do! Food be damned!

"I'm with Gale." Rivera said as she rolled her eyes. Gale, or Gala, whatever you feel like calling her, threw her arms around River and cuddled her. "This hot son of a bitch right here is my roommate." River groaned. "Mine's fucking weird as shit. And not just weird as shit, I mean Weird as SHIT!" Dallas started. "He kept trying to give me a cupcake! As if i'd accept a cupcake from a dude I barely know!" I shook my head.

Dallas isn't a really big fan of cupcakes. He's in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fandom (Yeah, he's a Brony), and he read this one fanficton called Cupcakes where one pink pony (Her name is PInkie Pie. How original...) who made this other Rainbow one (Rainbow Dash. Ain't they creative geniuses...). It did NOT end pretty for her. He swears it's because it's he doesn't know how many calories are in one, but I've seen him suck down a whole pizza, so I don't buy his phony-ass excuse.

"Well, mine's a total nightmare!" Kitty sighed. "It's Venus Veneziano!" Kitty sighed again. This time, I sighed with her.

Venus Veneziano was Stevie Rae's best friend. At first, she was really nice to us. But, then, Stevie Rae had to blow her off to tutor us or make sure we stayed out of trouble (Stevie Rae's a huge goody two-shoes), Venus got angry. She made Stevie Rae choose between her or us. Of course, Stevie Rae chose us, but Venus doesn't seem to get it. She's controlling and possessive, and I feel REALLY sorry for Feliciano.

"I'm with Froster" Elliott said with an eye roll. Froster nodded and hugged Elliott. "Me and Nicky're together!" Manic got Nicholas in a head-lock, which Nicolas slid out of with ease.

You see, Nicholas is shorter than the rest of us. He's the only one Stevie Rae towers over. He has raven-black hair and milk white skin. Him, Stevie Rae, and Aphrodite are triplets. That's why you'll hear them call each other Twin, OK? OK.

"I got some scary Russian chick. I think her name is Anya." Flora said. I smiled. Flora? Scared? This girl must be really scary if she scared Flora.

"I got some girl named Kendall La Reina Da Hielo." Aphrodite said. I nodded. Wait! La Reina Da Hielo? Huh. So, Kendall's actual name is Kendall the Ice Queen? Weird...

"Please, just Please! Did no one think to wake me the hell up!?" A girl's voice yelled. We turned around to see two girls walk into the room. One had coppery orange hair that flowed well past her shoulders with sharp green eyes and porcelain skin. The other had shoulder-length raven black hair, milky white skin, and soft indigo eyes.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been so freakin' sleepy, No one would've had to!" The raven-haired girl yelled. We turned back around.

"Jeesh, those girls has some SERIOUS issues!" Stevie Rae said. "I noticed, Twin. " Aphrodite said. "Of course, twins." Nicholas said. I sighed. They were so alike it was funny.

Then, both girls walked up to our table. "Can we sit here?" The raven-haired girl asked. We nodded. They sat down. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I'm Erin Channings and this," She gestured to the other girl. "Is Elizaveta Cole" Elizaveta took a break from stuffing her face to say a muffled "Hi".

Erin tapped Stevie Rae on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear, which, by some miracle, Elizaveta heard. "..." Stevie Rae was in stunned silence. She almost looked...scared. Paler than usual. She stood up slowly and followed Erin and Elizaveta out. Being the best friend I am, I followed them.

I did _not_, however, expect what I saw when they stopped.

**Fin**


End file.
